1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a circuit design structure and method for detecting and compensating for a degradation of a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
Devices within an electrical structure typically degrade over time thereby causing the electrical structure to malfunction or operate inefficiently. Thus, there is a need for a structure and associated method for compensating for devices within an electrical structure that degrade over time.